


So Very Much to Talk About

by sumthingsumthing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumthingsumthing/pseuds/sumthingsumthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this last night instead of dreaming.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Four words, over and over

Yang was three years old. She does not remember this:

Yang is a fussy sleeper, always demanding a story or song, jealous of her needy new sister. Summer and Taiyang are so very tired.

On the first night, they rest and sleep uneasily. There is something they have forgotten.

On the second night, Summer offers Yang a lullaby, and is refused in the way only the very young and very old can.

On the third night, Taiyang reads Yang a favourite story, and she screams.

On the fourth night, Yang says she does not want their songs, or their stories. Summer does not ask whose voice Yang does want.

Soon, Summer is woken by Ruby’s cries. She goes to her, but waits outside Yang’s door.

She listens closely, and beneath the screams she hears

a croaking, death-dirge

lullaby.


	2. flow around the streets like aflood

Yang was seven years old. She remembers this, but thinks she does not:

Summer is gone, and Taiyang despairs.

Yang knows loss- she has since her birth- but she does not understand and so it does not slow her.

Summer is dead, eaten by worms. Yang knows this, shared with her by the worms themselves.

A Raven with a skull for a face vomited them before her, and Yang feasted and 

stole their 

flesh.

She loads little red-cloaked Ruby into her little red-paint wagon, because Yang is a good sister and must keep watch on her. 

She turns to the woods and lets the writhing mud in her gut guide her.


	3. The Sanctioned Action

Yang was thirteen years old. She does not remember this, but thinks she does:

Her world is changing, mind and body. Yang fears this, for she does not understand.

A Raven plucks a star from the sky and hands it to her.

It is hot, and heavy, and bright. 

Yang presses it into herself. It burns all the more, and fills her up, and consumes her, but she feels no pain.

A Raven asks if she understands, and Yang lies that she does not.

It is explained to her with a blood-red tongue, long and sharp.

Yang frowns. She hadn’t thought of it that way, and now she

bleeds 

and is pained.


	4. Smell it under your skin

Yang was seventeen years old. She remembers this, but wishes she did not:

Yang lies on the metal floor, despairing.

A three-fold death comes for her, smiling.

This is not real, Yang thinks. This is not happening.

She’s right, but not for the reason she wishes.

She is roused by a scent. 

Black dirt-must and 

red ozone-blood and 

white bone-chalk.

One she’s known her whole life but could never place.

It infuses her with new life and new fear.


	5. I Do Not Exist

Yang will be seventeen still. She does not remember this, because it has not happened:

The world is asleep, dead and waiting on a new purpose.

Yang lies in bed, terribly unbalanced.

Blake has fled, and Yang forgives Adam, just a little.

Weiss is imprisoned, and Yang feels a kinship she hadn’t, before.

Ruby has just left, and Yang remembers all the times she never abandoned her sister, guiltily.

A dusty old crow flies from her window sill.

Yang is alone.

All she hears is silence.

All she tastes is mud.

All she feels is ash.

All she smells is rust.

She looks into her mirror.

A Raven stares back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night instead of dreaming.


End file.
